Those who sell beverages frequently desire to have available at the pot of sale a variety of cup and lid sizes so that customers can purchase various sizes of drinks. As the number of available sizes of cups and lids continues to increase, demand increases for a versatile dispenser which can accommodate many cup and lid sizes.
Allowing the customer easily and conveniently to select cups and lids also becomes more important as more self-service soda fountains are placed in use. This trend also increases the need for a dispenser which can be easily refilled in minimum time by service personnel and which can be easily removed so that the vicinity of the dispenser can be conveniently and thoroughly policed and cleaned.